Hetalia Prussia x Reader Song Inspiration Series
by AnimeObsessedRockSkaterChick
Summary: 1st story of the Song Inspiration Series. Song: Complicated Prussia x Reader


Complicated-Avril Lavigne

Y/n and Gilbert had gone to school together since kindergarten and were best friends. They both played video-games and liked the same music so the two got along well. In 8th grade he asked her out so they had been together for a year, which was a long time to most people. But freshman year he started football while y/n were in marching band so he was now a cool guy while she was the band nerd. He started to change more and more every day.

_Chill Out, Whatcha yellin' for…_

Y/n sat on the couch at 6pm when she got home from work on Friday. There was a game at 7:30 so she still had a while until she had to be at the field, but Gilbert was practicing. He walked into the house, slamming the door angrily and walking in front of y/n's relaxed figure. He started yelling about being sent home because he was tackled and hurt his wrist. Last year he would've just made a joke and let out his frustration by playing PS3 or something.

_Lay back, its all been done before…_

She pushed him down on the couch and went to the freezer to grab an ice-pack, and then to the bathroom to get the ACE bandages and medical tape. Then y/n went back to his slightly swollen wrist and wrapped the bandage around it then taped the ice-pack on and told him to relax. He was still too fuming to even look at her.

_And if you could only let it be, you will see…_

Y/n put on his old favorite movie, but he quickly snapped that it was a kid movie, the complete different reaction from two months ago.

_I like you the way you are…_

_When we're drivin' in your car…_

_And you're talkin' to me one on one…_

She sighed, wishing he was back to the old Gilbert.

_But you've become…_

_Somebody else, 'round everyone else…_

_You're watchin' your back, like you can't relax…_

On Monday, she watched sadly as he made stupid jokes with all his football friends during lunch. Last year he sat with her and made funny jokes about the kids he was with now, but they weren't that mean as they were now.

_You're tryin' to be cool, you look like a fool to me…_

A new girl walked by and Gil called something out about her, making everyone laugh, but y/n banged her fist on the table and got up. She gave his whole table the finger and dragged her back to her own table, explaining how stupid they were and to just ignore them.

_Tell Me…_

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else gets me frustrated… _

After lunch she walked right to math instead of waiting for Gilbert like y/n usually did and could hear him calling her name but ignored him.

_Life's like this, you…_

_You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty…_

_You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it…_

_No, No, No…_

Breaking up with him was starting to become an option.

_You come over unannounced…_

_Dressed up like you're somethin' else…_

_Where you are ain't where it's at…_

_You see you're making me laugh out…_

_When you strike your pose…_

After school y/n had calmed down, but was still a little irritated. Especially when he barged in while she were doing homework. Y/n wasn't going to give him a chance until the words came out of his mouth, "I'm sorry y/n." She accepted it this time and nodded, telling him that it was okay. Then it seemed to go back to old times when he started dancing around to their favorite song. But it stopped when he took off the sweatshirt that she had given him and revealed the shirt that was 'too fancy' for him a year ago. And she noticed the name brand tag on his pants. He looked confused at y/n's criticizing but disappointed look.

_Take off all your preppy clothes…_

_You know you're not fooling anyone…_

_But you've become…_

_Somebody else, 'round everyone else…_

_You're watchin' your back, like you can't relax…_

_You're tryin' to be cool, you look like a fool to me…_

_Tell Me…_

Y/n quickly stood up, saying that she had band practice and walked out the door with him, then separated ways.

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else gets me frustrated… _

_Life's like this, you…_

_You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty…_

_You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it…_

_No, No, No…_

_No, No, No…_

_No, No, No…_

_No, No, No…_

Y/n texted him after practice to tell him that she wasn't sure she wanted to go out anymore because he had changed. He called screaming at her for being sensitive about stupid things so she just hung up.

_Chill out, what you yellin' for?_

_Lay back, it's all been done before…_

_And if you could only let it be…_

_You will see…_

_Somebody else, 'round everyone else…_

_You're watchin' your back, like you can't relax…_

_You're tryin' to be cool, you look like a fool to me…_

_Tell Me…_

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else gets me frustrated… _

_Life's like this, you…_

_You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty…_

_You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it…_

_No, No, _

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else gets me frustrated… _

_Life's like this, you…_

_You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty…_

_You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it…_

_No, No, No…_

On Tuesday y/n walked to school and saw him make a bee-line for her. "Y/N!" He called, but she just turned around said that it was done and kept on walking, never to talk to him again.

A/N: I'm sorry…well kind of sorry kind of not… if you were looking for a happy ending. I just didn't see one. There will be more to come of these so be prepared! Comment, Favorite, Follow if you liked it and if you want a request just ask me in the comments or message me.


End file.
